


No Place Like Home

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emperor Armitage Hux, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: The pups had jumped at the chance to spend a day with their mother. After all, being Emperor of the galaxy can sometimes leave little time for family. It was meant to be a special trip.If only Hux had been more vigilant, his four children and his unborn child wouldn't be in danger. They all would be on their way back to their palace for dinner now instead of sat in a cold cell, wondering what their captors could possibly want and waiting for Kylo to rescue them.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/gifts).



> For my lovely [@thethespacecoyote](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com/) ❤️. I hope you enjoy, darling! Thank you so much for your support! ❤️
> 
> A small tibbet about the Huxlings in this fic too!
> 
> \- First set of twins - Amelie & Sylmar (age 9)  
> \- Second set of twins - Aeon and Leander (age 5)

It was meant to be a special trip. With it being twin’s—the second pair, the youngest pair—birthday tomorrow, Hux had planned an adventure-picnic for himself and the four Hux-Ren children for the entirety of the sunny afternoon, giving Kylo time to finish making the final touches to the throne room; bunting, balloons, presents. Kylo had been eager to make it perfect, claiming that his _creative hobbies_ meant he’d do a better job at planning a party than Hux would, everything from wrapping the presents to baking their cake. Hux had scoffed; practicing calligraphy equates to organisation skills in Kylo’s mind, apparently, but Hux hadn’t pressed the matter, seeing the passion in his alpha’s eyes at wanting to do this for his pups. With a quick kiss to his cheek, Hux had promised to take _all_ of the pups out of Kylo’s way so things could be done without the constant mither.

The pups had jumped at the chance to spend a day with their mother. After all, being Emperor of the galaxy can sometimes leave little time for family time.

Perhaps in hindsight, laughing at Kylo’s suggestion to take a squadron of Stormtroopers on their family picnic trip that would take them across the palace’s vast grounds to the large woodland area— the one that that gracefully sits at the edge of the royal residence’s gardens, the one that they’ve visited many a time before with both Hux and Kylo—was not a good idea. Jinxed, even. The four troopers, guards instead of soldiers, must have easily been taken out by the attacking kidnappers, Hux presumes. He wouldn’t know; he was unconscious at the time. Now, his four children _and_ five month old unborn pup are in danger—

“Mother?” The pup in his lap, Leander, tugs gently at the lapel of Hux’s jacket. He looks down, finding tears glazing the boy’s dark brown eyes. Still small despite his five years of age and despite being the youngest of the two Hux-Ren litters, Leander always seems even smaller when he snuggles in close to Hux’s chest, though now, limited in his lap space as a result of his mother’s pregnant belly. “I don’t like it here. I want to go home.”

Hux’s heart aches. How can he possibly explain the situation to his children? Even his other son, Sylmar, the oldest in his first set of twins and the image of his father, sits close beside him on the bench, seemingly troubled by Leander’s palpable distress. The two girls, however, seem unphased.

“Amelie,” Hux calls out across the short space of their cell to where the brown-haired girl stands with her ear pressed against the door of the cell. Her sister, little Aeon, copies her sister’s actions, brushing her wild, ginger hair from her face whilst her tongue peeks out of the side of her mouth, an idiosyncrasy she’s learned from Kylo. “Aeon. Come away from there, please.”

“I’m a lookout,” Amelie says. “Father says someone always needs to be the lookout.”

“Yeah!” Aeon shouts in agreement.

Hux rolls his eyes though can’t help but smile at his daughters’ actions. Whilst Sylmar may look the most like Kylo, Amelie is most like him in personality. She’s wild, headstrong, and will do anything to protect her siblings.

If only Hux had her vigilance, his family would be on their way back to their palace for dinner now instead of sat in a cold cell.

Somehow, the attackers must have known about the Hux-Ren’s impromptu trip to the woodland, whether that be a result of a traitorous informant from inside the Emperor’s citadel or scheme-in-waiting because of his frequent and predictable visits to the area, it’s too soon to tell. Either way, heads are going to roll for this. Late morning, Emperor Hux had gone into the pantry and gathered what he needed for their al fresco lunch, putting the sandwiches that the chefs had prepared for them into a large basket whilst Kylo was in their chambers, sorting the pups for their day out, putting them into their capes and boots, before kissing each one on the head and telling them to be good for their mother, and make sure he rests if the _baby in his tummy_ made him tired.

And after declining to be accompanied by an army, Hux had left Kylo and their palace behind, marching out into the beautiful sunshine with Leander holding onto one hand, the basket in the other and the remaining three pups running a little ahead. The walk was lovely; fresh air doing wonders for Hux’s seemingly constant headache. His unborn pup seemed to be more active too, rolling about in his womb and kicking whenever he scolded Aeon for picking up every _creepy_ insect she found in the grass, determined to shove it in his face to show him. Relieved to finally just be a parent for the day and not an emperor _,_ Hux found himself smiling as they reached the forest, calmed by its serenity that could never be found within his palace walls.

It had begun to fall apart just before he began to unpack the sandwiches from the basket. Leander, with his sensitive demeanour, was the only one sitting quietly on the pink-plaid picnic blanket whilst the oldest twins, Amelie and Sylmar, chased each other around the trees, playing their favourite game ‘ _Pod Racing’,_ both making beeping and whirring sounds as they ran. Little Aeon had been trying to keep up. It was calm, despite the chaos, peaceful despite the loud laughs and screeches of his pups. But Hux remembers everything slowing down as a familiar scent filled the air around them, one of distress and one of pain. Kylo’s scent.

In his cell, Hux wants to hide his face, ashamed. He had allowed his love for Kylo to rule him. He should have known it was a trap; a scent-bomb had obviously been created and detonated in the vicinity, giving off the potent scent of Hux’s alpha being in danger.

_‘Wait here. Amelie, Sylmar, look after the others,’_ Hux had told his nine year old twins, fearing that Kylo had trekked out here as a surprise but been harmed by something before he could reach them.

Hux had wandered, alone, deeper into the forest, peering around the trees and following the scent of his distressed mate, calling out his name. The sound of a stun-gun charging was the next thing that Hux heard, realisation hitting him harder than a freight train as he turned around sharply on his heels, crying out ‘ _no!’_ and desperately needing to get back to his pups, before the encompassing projectile of the stun-gun was on him and he was knocked to the forest floor, unconscious.

Waking up in a cold cell with his pups surrounding him in one big embrace was relief that Hux has never felt before.

“Will Papa be coming soon?” Leander sniffles, holding his little military pin close to his chest, the very one that Hux gave to him as a security blanket, and Hux kisses the top of his ginger head.

“I’m sure he’s on his way for us now,” Hux replies. Beside him, Sylmar shuffles in closer until Hux opens his arm and his son can nestle into him. “And he won’t be very happy that these people have taken us away, will he? No, he certainly won’t.”

“Is bump okay?” Amelie says, tottering over from the door. She puts her hand on top the small, soft curve of Hux’s belly, rubbing it in the exact manner that Kylo does.

“Yes,” Hux laughs, putting his hand over hers, smiling at the nickname that the pups affectionately call their unborn sibling. “Bump is fine. Just wriggly.”

“Papa will come and beat up all the bad guys,” Aeon says happily, skipping around in a circle. “I told him to.”

Hux frowns, “You told him to? Aeon, sweetheart. We haven’t seen Papa since this morning, remember?”

Aeon kneels down on the floor behind Amelie, taking her older sister’s dark hair into her hands to play with.

“Papa can hear me in the Fworce,” Aeon says, concentrating on braiding Amelie’s hair. “He told me so.”

“You…You’re kidding,” Hux raises his eyebrows.

“No,” Sylmar shakes his head. Hux looks down to his oldest son. “Father thought her powers were all about sensing feelings but she’s stronger than he thought.”

Hux smiles, cuddling frightened Leander close to him and wrapping his arm tighter around Sylmar, watching his girls carefully.

Kylo is nearby; they all sense it.

X……….X

‘ _He’s meant to be in heat, you fools! Does that look like an omega in heat to you!?”_

_‘We did exactly what you said, boss. Waited until he came in the woods again without that Ren-alpha. But he’s pregnant, see? We didn’t know he was pregnant.’_

_‘You idiots, you absolute—! Pregnant? Oh. Yesss. Pregnant.’_

_‘What about it, boss?’_

_‘This may work to our advantage. An omega mother with his four pups and an unborn child in our captivity. He’ll have no choice but to submit to our demands. And the ransom! Yes, yes. Perhaps this will work better for us. But we’re not going to get anywhere whilst those pups are with him. You’ve seen how feral omegas can go when their pups are threatened, haven’t you? Maybe we’ll use them as leverage against the_ mighty _omega Emperor.’_

_‘We’ll separate them, boss.’_

_‘One by one, Hugh. Start with the runt who’s clinging to him.’_

_‘Yes, boss.’_

X……….X

Kylo’s world had shaken the moment he felt Hux’s side of their bond fall eerily silent, terrified by the cry of one of his pups through the Force to him. It was unmistakably Aeon; her powers were by far the strongest of all four children despite her being second-youngest, and it was undoubtedly a bad sign. Aeon had screamed for him, calling to him so clearly through the Force that Kylo had almost succumbed to his shaking knees.

Something is frightfully wrong, his family is in danger.

Keeping tabs on Aeon’s untamed and unfiltered mind proved to be the key in locating his kidnapped family. The picnic area in the forest looked undisturbed, as though Hux and the four pups had merely gone deeper into the woods to play but the distress in the air was palpable, reeking of an omega’s distress. _Hux._ Kylo had dashed through the woods, his battalion of their most ruthless Stormtroopers following behind him, their blasters aiming at any movement, all desperate to save the Emperor and the missing princes and princesses.

And now, as they come to the clearing of the woods on the opposite side, Kylo loses hope for a moment, feeling completely lost. A Trooper comes beside him, reporting that there seems to be nothing else around the area that looks out of place or disturbed, concluding that the culprits and the captured must still be in the woods, but Kylo zones out, feeling a disturbance, staring at the wide-open space in front of them. His family feel closer than they’ve ever been, he can sense them even without the Force, just with his alpha instincts; they are ahead, not behind.

With a wave of his hand, he uses a quick Force move to swipe the nearby blaster from the Stormtrooper’s hand and gives a few quick shots to the air in front of him, watching how they’re deflected as though a shield is there, ricocheting blaster fire away and into the sky.

“Set up the scrubbers here,” Kylo orders, giving the solider his blaster back. “Scramble all nearby signals.”

The Stormtroopers do as their told and set the little, metal balls into the ground, activating high, electromagnetic impulses that blast off into the surrounding space, disengaging the cloaking device of the large star ship that’s resting in the tall grass before them. Similar to that of a Nubian royal star ship, though neglected without it’s chrome shine and looking well-worn as though been through many battles, Kylo is striding towards it with angered steps, motioning for half of the battalion to follow him, and the rest to stay on guard. If these fools try to flee, their engine will be decommissioned before they can scream for their lives.

He’s going to take great joy in making these fools pay for threatening his family.

It’s an easy game after that. The crew are four alphas, members of a rogue faction that rebels against the First Order but do not share the Resistance’s compassion, opting for offense and violence instead of defence and negotiation. Hux himself has had a run-in with this group before, killing three of its members when they infiltrated Amelie and Sylmar’s gala for their first birthday years ago. The rest of the invaders had escaped before Kylo could make them pay though, now, it looks as though that opportunity has come again.

Lightsaber ignited and nostrils flaring, Kylo charges into the ship, announcing his presence by dragging his blade across the walls of the tattered ship, making sparks fly and creating a terrible screeching noise that is sure to grind against any who hears it.

“ _Spread out, find the traitors,”_ Kylo orders, mind reeling, torn between wanting to find his family but wanting to ensure the men are brought to justice; death. The sounds of blaster fire then fill the wide corridor of the ship, green lasers shooting from the cockpit and down towards where Kylo and his Stormtroopers have entered from the rear. “Hold your fire,” Kylo yells, fearing that the men are wicked enough to have snatched one of the pups from Hux’s grasp to use them against Kylo as a shield. “Search for the Emperor _!_ ”

The ruthless group of Stormtroopers charge the rest of the ship whilst Kylo deflects the blaster shots from the attacking alphas, pushing each one back to its target until the firing stops and all can be heard are the pained groans of those fallen by Kylo’s hand. He growls upon seeing them, the four alphas that work for a larger faction that call themselves ‘The Strike Back’.

Probing their minds, Kylo kills the two who know the least about their pitiful rebellion against Emperor Hux, keeping the other two alive to torture for information but knocks them out with the Force, taking joy from them when the Stormtroopers are less than gentle with their unconscious bodies.

In a small cell in the very bowels of the ship, Kylo finds his lost pups and his omega. The Stormtroopers are still working on getting the door open, cutting it away with an acetylene cutting torch. Upon approach, Kylo simply rolls his eyes and tears the entire door off with the Force, impatient enough on a regular day without knowing that his family are trapped on the other side.

“ _Father!”_

_“Papa!”_

As soon as the door is off, all four pups run to him to leap onto him, and Kylo is already on his knees, lightsaber tossed aside, his arms spread wide open to accommodate them all. Amelie is the first to get to him, then Aeon, Sylmar then Leander slowly nestles into the hug last but nevertheless, Kylo makes sure his youngest pup is part of it, feeling their relief at seeing their father again. He feels like crying, believing for a brief second in the woods, that he would never get this chance again.

“I knew you’d come, Papa!” Aeon says, jumping up and down as Kylo sets his children back down and out of his embrace.

“I heard you,” Kylo says, ruffling the girl’s wild, red hair. “It was because of you that I was able to find you and your sister and brothers. My smart girl.”

Aeon giggles, blushing at her father’s praise, but doesn’t shy away. She runs to him again and gives him a kiss on the cheek, staying nestled on his hip when he stands up.

“Are they dead?” Kylo looks up, seeing Hux approaching slowly, one hand on his belly and the other on his hip.

“Just two,” Kylo replies, closing the gap between them, kissing his omega firmly on the lips, ignoring the chorus of ‘ _eeewww’_ from the kids. “The others will be questioned.”

“Good. I want to have _words_ with them myself.”

Kylo smiles at his omega’s brashness, at his ability to keep Kylo on his toes even after all these years of being mated, and mentally noting that he’ll have to keep an eye on Hux to ensure he doesn’t go interrogating prisoners whilst _five months pregnant,_ as much as Hux would love to.  

“Are you…Are you both alright?” Kylo puts his hand on the underside of Hux’s pregnant stomach, rubbing it back and forth as though wanting to hold his newest pup, reassure them that nothing will ever happen to them or their mother _or_ their siblings. Not when Kylo is around.

“We’re fine,” Hux smiles. “We all are. We just want to go home.”

“Yes. Yes, of course, my Emperor,” Kylo bows falsely, laughing when the pups copy him.

Leander is quick to take hold of Hux’s hand as they leave, whilst Aeon stays on Kylo’s hip and Sylmar holds onto his hand. Amelie leads the way out of the ship, making sure to pick up her father’s lightsaber before they leave the cell, proudly handing it back to him; Kylo knows that, one day, he’ll guide her in making a sword just as powerful, and she’ll be unstoppable.  

Proud of his pups and his mate, Kylo escorts them back through the forest, leaving the Stormtroopers to deal with both the living and dead rebels, wanting nothing more than to get back to the palace and wrap his children and mate up in a blanket and never let them go.

That, and finish baking the twin’s birthday cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/)❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
